


Distant Voices

by LibraryMage



Series: Ktavnukkah 5777 [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Sabine, Found Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Sabine is sick with a fever and her mother's voice is the only thing that can comfort her.Written for day 5 of Ktavnukkah.  Prompt: music.





	

Sabine could just barely hear the voice, softly singing words she couldn’t quite understand through the haze in her head.  She shook as the fever sent another chill down her spine.  She felt someone take her hand, making small, soothing circles on the back of her hand.  That voice, she knew that voice…

“Mom?” she muttered.  She tried to focus her eyes, trying to see her mother’s face, but she couldn’t do it.

Her mother started to let go of her hand, but Sabine hung on tighter.

“Mom, wait,” she said.

“It’s okay.”  Her mother’s voice sounded so far away.  “I'm here.  I'm not going anywhere.”

Sabine felt a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Go to sleep, sweetie.  You’ll be okay.”

Sabine closed her eyes and drifted off to the sound of her mother’s voice, gently singing her to sleep.

* * *

 

When she woke the next morning, her skin was covered in sweat.  Her whole body still ached, but her fever had broken.  She turned her head and saw Hera sitting hear the door.  Hera saw that her eyes were open and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Feeling better?” she asked.  Sabine nodded slowly.

“Thanks, Mom,” she said.


End file.
